


Thundery showers in the morning

by takeoutthetrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeoutthetrash/pseuds/takeoutthetrash
Summary: A weather reporter finds himself in an emergency during a live broadcast.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Thundery showers in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one iconic youtube clip about the weatherman needing the toilet that I think about from time to time

Frank woke up with a throbbing headache and an extremely parched throat. He had drunk too much the night before and was sort of hungover, and he still had to go to work. He totally regretted partying during a weeknight. 

Groaning, he rolled over and checked his phone. "Fuck me," he muttered. He had overslept by 30 minutes, in addition to his hangover. If he was a regular guy at a desk job, this wouldn't have much repercussions other than maybe his boss giving him a dirty look if he walked in to the office late, but he was a weatherman on a live morning news programme. If he was late, there would be no weather updates from Frank the weatherman. 

Feeling more awake from this rude shock, Frank stumbled out of bed and into a kitchen, pouring himself a huge glass of water and gulping it down in a split second. If he wanted to cure this hangover as soon as possible, he needed to be fully hydrated. Right after that, he scurried into the bathroom to hastily wash up. He then headed back into the kitchen, simultaneously munching on some bread for breakfast while he threw on a fresh set of work attire. In between, he downed a glass of orange juice and another huge glass of water - he was really thirsty after that night of drinking and partying. 

Frank was now almost ready to leave the house. He booked a cab on his mobile phone and proceeded to put the finishing touches of gel in his hair. He'd usually commute to work, but he could not afford to waste any more time. Taking a cab would shorten his usual 1 hour and 20 minutes commute to just under 50 minutes if traffic conditions were smooth. 

Frank boarded the cab and finally breathed easily for the first time since he woke up. He'd most likely be around 5 minutes behind his usual arrival time. That still would leave him time to brisk walk into the newsroom, scan through his notes once more, put on and straighten his jacket, and of course have a quick pee. All that water he drank in the morning was starting to fill his bladder, and he reckoned he'd definitely need to go right before going on air. 

Frank was scrolling through his phone, browsing news updates when he felt the cab suddenly slow down considerably while on the highway. 

"What happened?" Frank asked the driver. 

"Seems like a tree fell and blocked all but one lane…with the morning rush hour I'm afraid we may be stuck here for a good twenty minutes." 

Frank cussed under his breath. Sure enough, traffic slowed to a snail's pace as the long queue of cars filtered into the single unblocked lane. If his driver was right, he'd be barely on time for the broadcast. There was even a possibility he may not even make it.

Exasperated, Frank hastily dropped a deeply apologetic text to his producer, informing him about the traffic conditions. Meanwhile, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His bladder was pretty damn full alright, and he knew he'd need to piss by the time he reached the television network tower. But on the forefront of his mind now was reaching the studio on time - if he hadn't woken up late, he wouldn't be taking the cab and getting stuck in traffic. 

* * *

As the cab inched forward closer to the front of the bottleneck, Frank rested his face on his hand, stared out the window and sighed. With his free hand, he gave his crotch a quick squeeze. Now on top of his punctuality troubles, it was getting more apparent to him that he  _ really  _ needed to urinate. 

"You're running late?" the driver quipped. "Well sorry man, but it's not my fault that the damn tree decided to fall here this morning."

"I've got a live programme to attend…" Frank mumbled anxiously. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll try my best to get you there on time once we get out of this jam."

Soon after, they got past the tree and escaped the jam, and the driver pressed on as fast as he could. Fortunately, the traffic was smooth thereafter, but that huge jam before that really set him back a great deal. 

Frank soon got a call from his producer. He sighed and picked up. 

"Hello?...Yes, I'm on my way… Traffic's better now… I think I should be able to make it, just try to drag the segment before mine a little longer. 

* * *

Finally, Frank reached his workplace - the television network broadcasting tower. He hopped out of the cab and made a mad dash for the elevator. He had about 15 minutes to his segment. On a normal day, he'd already be in the studio, suit and tie ready, on standby for the broadcast.

Frantically, Frank pressed the lift buttons. The studio was near the top floor of the tower, so it took a while to come. Frank waited anxiously, shifting his weight from foot to foot as his need to pee escalated, partly from his anxiety as well. 

The elevator came and he took it all the way up, doing a little pee dance at the back while waiting for his floor. His priority was to get into the studio on time, but if he could still make it, he would definitely take a good, long piss. 

The moment Frank reached his floor, he dashed out of the lift and to the studio. He apologized profusely to his producers and all his other colleagues as he headed into the dressing room to put on a jacket and tie, as well as to quickly touch up his stylishly gelled hair. 

"Thankfully you've made it in time," his producer quipped, albeit sounding upset. "The lights and cameras are all set up and on standby for you. 

Finally catching his breath, Frank nodded and stepped into the recording room. As he was about to step in front of the screen, he felt his bladder muscles twinge. It was then when he realised that he was not just desperate for loo, he needed to go NOW. 

"Hey, um," Frank asked one of the crew members in a low voice. "Do you think I've got time to run to the restrooms real quick? I'm pretty desperate."

The crew member sighed and shook his head. "We're literally about to roll the cameras any minute now. Can you just hold it and go after this is done?" 

Frank nodded and licked his dry lips. He knew he was pushing his luck when he asked, and now he didn't have a choice. 

* * *

"Ok, we're rolling!"

Despite feeling like his bladder was about to explode, Frank kept a calm composure and immediately went to weatherman mode. He managed to make it through the first minute or so, reading his notes on the teleprompter and gesturing on the screen as he usually did, but it was a struggle as he had to constantly move around on the spot and fight the exponentially growing urge to give his crotch a tight squeeze on live television. 

However, his bladder decided there and then that it couldn't even last through his entire 5 minute long segment. 

"We would be expecting intermittent precipitation on the coastal areas as well as the northwestern parts…"

Frank's bladder muscles relaxed and pee started to seep down his urethra. He hesitated a little and tried his best to hide his involuntary gasp. 

"...thundery showers in the central and southeastern areas…"

A spurt of pee leaked into his boxers and he pressed his legs together immediately, bending forward a little. 

"...so be prepared, stay indoors during the late afternoon or bring your umbrellas out…"

At that moment, the throbbing numbness in his belly seemed to fade away and he felt that his sphincter muscles decided to just give up at that instant. 

"You know- I'm sorry- I just need to go-" 

At that very moment, to the shock and bewilderment of the lights, sound and camera crew inside the studio, Frank walked out of the frame and off the set as the cameras were still rolling. As the crew scrambled to cut away to the main newsroom prematurely, Frank stumbled towards the exit door. A jet of pee blasted into his boxers as he did so, and he felt the wet warmth seep into his nicely pressed dress pants as he grabbed his crotch. 

Unfortunately the nearest restrooms on this floor were all the way at the other end of the long walkway. As Frank sprinted to the restroom, spurts of pee just kept leaking out and absorbing around his inner pants leg. 

Frank finally reached the restrooms, and to his abject horror, he read the sign on it - out of order. 

It was at that moment when his bladder just completely gave out. He stood there, legs slightly apart, as fresh hot piss streamed out of him and completely destroying his expensive, tailor-made dress pants. Piss was streaming down all over his legs, running down his inner thigh and calves, and dripping out of his pants legs, forming puddles around his equally expensive dress shoes. Pee was also pouring into his shoes, first saturating his long, black socks and pooling inside his shoes. Frank was pissing with so much force, pee was also dripping out of his crotch, directly onto the marble floor. 

As Frank continued to piss in his pants uncontrollably, he stood there rooted, looking at the huge light yellow puddles forming around him in horror as he started to feel the weight this whole situation on him. He actually walked out in the midst of a live recording - something he had never done and could be fatal for his career. Additionally, he was pissing his pants in his workplace - something he has never done in his entire adult life. 

Frank eventually dribbled out the final drops of urine, and while he was overcome with intense relief, his face was heating up with unspeakable embarrassment. From the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of people staring at him, as well as his producer running towards him.

"Frank."

The sopping wet weatherman turned to face his producer sheepishly, his shoes awkwardly squelching as he did so. 

"Sorry to, uh, catch you in an inconvenient time. But can I have a word with you? After you get yourself sorted out, of course."

* * *

In the bathroom cubicle, as Frank peeled off his drenched pants and boxers and changed into a fresh set (thankfully there was a spare set of pants in the dressing room and a helpful crew member quickly bought him a new set of underwear), he thought about the worst to come. Was he going to get fired? Would the public be talking about the weatherman who walked off the set during a live broadcast because he had to pee?

After getting changed, Frank headed to his producer's office. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

Frank entered and sat down on an empty chair nervously. 

"Now Frank, you know what you just did this morning was clearly unprofessional and could potentially be a PR nightmare right?"

"Y-yes sir," Frank's voice quavered. 

"Well, on the account that your track record as a presenter has been consistently good and this is just a one-off accident, fret not, you won't be replaced because of this."

Frank sighed in relief. 

"But take this as a stern warning, I don't want this to happen again."

"Okay boss, I'm sorry, I'll make sure this won't happen a second time."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how television network live broadcasts work so I'm just pulling this out of my ass; I'm sorry if it's factually inaccurate


End file.
